Those Songs In My Head: Part Four
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: I think I hit one for every member of the current cast. And a few blasts from the past.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters of 'CSI:NY'-they are the property of CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker.**

**Author's Note****: I swear I haven't given up on "Without You". Just was in the mood for shuffles.**

**SHUFFLE #1**

"I Danny Messer…."

"I Lindsay Monroe…."

She lay in his arms, and she still couldn't believe it. She played with the simple band on her hand, and a small diamond glittered back at her. He knew she wouldn't want to wear anything that would get caught on latex gloves, or God forbid, mess with her aim.

A finger poked her nose and she wrinkled it as she turned on her side to face him. His dog tags dangled on his chest, and she trailed her hand up his chest.

"Good morning, Montana," Danny whispered to her. "How'd you sleep?"

She sighed. "Amazing," she replied. "You?"

He blinked. "Was up at four a.m."

"Why four in the morning?"

Just then, a wail came from down the hall. Both parents laughed. "Ah. That's why."

"I got it," Danny announced as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled. This was her idea of 'happily ever after.'

**Song: "Ever Ever After"-Carrie Underwood**

**

* * *

**

**SHUFFLE #2**

Sometimes, Jo Danville wondered about her life. She had a high-stress, high-profile job. It wasn't exactly prime conditions for raising a child. Especially not a teenager. Especially not a teenage

_boy_. She worked twelve hour shifts that dragged her all over the island and the boroughs at all hours of the day. Sometimes he'd call her and she'd be in the middle of a standoff. Or up to her elbows in frozen pig.

She wondered as she opened the door after a grueling double shift, if this was worth it. If she was a good mom. Did good moms leave their kids to go chase down LSD addicts and serial killers?

But as she set her purse down inside the door and closed the door, feeling like all she wanted to do was climb into bed and stay there for the next two days, she heard, "Hey Mom," from the living room. He came out to meet her, putting HALO on pause. He smiled. "Long day?"

And she knew that it was all worth it.

**Song: "Me And Emily"-Rachel Proctor**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #3**

Danny Messer was a flirt. Don Flack seemed to have the attention of every female officer in the NYPD. He caught younger lab techs whispering about Mac Taylor behind his back. Adam…well, Adam had his cyberspace world to play in.

Sheldon Hawkes decided that he needed to have some fun.

Two Chuck Norris's and a Jack and Coke later…he was having the _time_ of his _life._

He thought her name was Lisa. Or Laura. It could've been Lacy. He wasn't entirely sure. But it didn't matter because the way they were moving on the dance floor, he didn't have enough breath to ask her about it again anyway. The beats were hot and so was she.

When the song ended, Lisa/Laura/Lacy grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. He had just enough sense to grab his jacket and throw a fifty down to pay for their 20 dollar tab.

The party didn't stop at his place, either.

But the abrupt headache and his alarm at 6 a.m. snapped him back to reality the next morning.

Danny caught it first. "Hey, Doc…rough night?"

"Shut up."

**Song: "A Little Less Conversation"-Elvis Presley**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #4**

It was cold. Cloudy. A flat-out ugly Atlantic winter day.

He had wanted it to be sunshine and blue skies as he pulled up outside the gate. He moved to the section and plot on autopilot. It was a number he had memorized, like his address, his phone number, and his badge number.

He bent down, pushing snow away from the cold granite rock. His fingers traced out the letters of her name. His Jess. His Angell. His fingers cleared the groove of the small angel silhouette on the left hand side of the stone.

"Hey baby," he whispered, letting the tears fall, even though they might freeze to his face. He didn't care-he wasn't feeling much of anything right now. His voice broke, and he was glad there was no one around but him…and her. His throat caught and his vision blurred as he whispered, "I miss you."

**Song: "Valentine"-Martina McBride**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #5**

The whole lab was there. The Monroe-Messer brood, Danny and Lindsay and their three kids. Mac was there, and Reed. Hawkes and his new girlfriend. Adam and some girl he'd caught on the 16th floor elevator. Stella was back from New Orleans. Jo and her son. Don Flack too, though really, he didn't interact with Don much. But he was glad he was there.

His daughters were fussing over the Messer kids. He caught his wife teasing their oldest daughter's fiancée.

Sid Hammerback couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his 40th anniversary. What better way than with a day off, in beautiful Central Park, with his family. _All_ of his family.

His wife joined him at the table and he kissed her with a smile.

**Song: "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)"-Natalie Cole**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #6**

Why oh why did they always have to _run_?

"Flack, I got him, I got him, go around back!" Danny leapt over a table and darted out the front door chasing after their prime suspect. Flack sighed. These were new shoes. This was _not _the way to break them in.

**Song: "Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers"**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #7**

Cars were not supposed to go careening through downtown Manhattan one-ways at 50 miles an hour.

She was laughing, her hair whipping behind her. He couldn't see her green eyes behind the sunglasses, but he was sure they were wide open and wild.

He gripped the door in a deathgrip. "You wanna slow down a little?" he half-asked, half-begged.

"Oh come on, Adam, where's your sense of adventure?" she yelled over to him, turning into the Bowery almost on two wheels.

He saw lights behind them, and he'd never been so happy to see an NYPD Crime Lab Avalanche.

Until she pulled over, and Mac Taylor stepped out of the truck. Adam shrunk down in the seat.

**Song: "Fun Fun Fun"-Beach Boys**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #8**

"It's just wheat."

She was making him eat those words now. When he thought of Montana, secretly he always knew he was picturing Kansas. Or North Dakota. This clearly was not was he had been expecting, and she knew it as she led him by the hand into the Quonset.

Her brother-in-law was manning the DJ stand, blaring some country rock. Her sister Nicole was dancing with their little boy, and when her sister and brother-in-law came in, her jaw dropped.

"People are staring," Danny muttered.

"You're too stiff, City Boy!" Lindsay laughed next to him. She unbuttoned the top button on his flannel. "Chill out!"

"I-I don't know how to chill out here," he stammered.

She led him on the dance floor, and put her hands in the back of his jeans pockets. The lights from the icicle lights bounced off her face as she said, "I'll show you."

**Song: "Down On the Farm"-Tim McGraw**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #9**

Mac Taylor was used to being alone. The women in his life seemed to disappear at one point or another. He sat in the corner of Cozy's. He wasn't playing tonight, but it was still a good place to come and unwind.

The clientele was a little younger tonight. And everyone seemed to be paired off with someone else.

He took a drink of his draft and watched one couple on the floor. They were in their 20s, he guessed. She was young and blonde, and he was tall, with spiky hair and a chain attaching his wallet to his belt.

They would make it through the night, but that was as far as Mac saw that one going.

He could dance. He'd gone to enough USO functions in the Corps that he'd had no choice but to learn. Claire had liked to dance. He'd seen Stella dance, mostly during cases involving it, but he was sure if you'd put her in a club, she wouldn't embarrass herself.

He didn't know if Jo Danville danced. She seemed sure enough of herself and her body that she probably could.

Across the floor, he caught sight of someone staring at him. Someone moved in front of him, but then they moved away, and he saw her. He smiled as she waved and came over to join him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Down time?"

He nodded. "Good music tonight."

She nodded. "Yeah it is."

They watched the couples on the floor as the beat picked up. "Think two old fogies would be out of place out there?"

Jo Danville grinned. "Let's go show 'em how it's done."

**Song: "I Wanna Dance With Somebody"- Whitney Houston**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #10**

God he missed her.

She'd been more than a coworker. More than just a friend, though neither of them had ever acted on it. She was sexy, smart, funny. She had a quick tongue and the looks and brains to back it all up.

He wondered briefly why he'd never said anything to her. The regret hurt tonight, and the Jack wasn't drowning it fast enough. He was half out of it and was glad he had the late shift the next day, because he planned on drinking himself into the ground.

So he sat on the barstool, drowning his sorrows. And as the bartender slid him another one, he raised his glass in silent tribute to his partner.

**Song: "Drinkin' Me Lonely"-Chris Young**


End file.
